The shark and the raven
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Dicen que es una mala idea que un depredador se enamore de la presa, y en el mundo de la mafia es una muy mala idea, pero parece que Squalo y Diana son idiotas o solo masoquistas. Pasen y lean. Advertencias: palabras altisonantes e incoherencias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todos, por fin después de meses y meses de sacrificio, por fin ha terminado el semestre y me dedicare a seguir con mis fanfics (música celestial de fondo), gracias a los que me siguen y a los que me han dejado reviews, solo por eso se irán a el cielo :3. Disfruten este OC que fue inspirada en mi prima.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano, si no ya me hubiera casado con Dino

Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo uno puede cambiar tanto de opinión con respecto a lo que es el amor, y solo con conocer a la persona indicada. Creo que uno puede darse cuenta de eso si estas acostada, desnuda en la cama del hombre que ha sido enemigo tuyo y de tu familia, después de una larga noche de pasión y que debido a su vocabulario estuviste más de una vez a punto de sacarlo a volar de una patada.

Sip, esa soy yo, la chica a la derecha de Squalo, la que está cubriéndose con las sabanas, cabello negro, corto y grafilado, piel blanca, rasgos afilados y un poco más pequeña que mi acompañante. (Suspiro) pero esperen me estoy adelantando, siempre es mejor que una historia empiece desde el inicio…

Si, hasta aquí, pero sigo con la continuación inmediatamente, nos vemos :3 y gracias


	2. Raven history

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando este fanfic, que muchos se han tomado la molestia de leer todas mis locuras, pero en serio muchas gracias por seguirme y dejarme reviews, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, se que es corta, pero en serio se me acaba la inspiración demasiado rápido, aparte de que sigo con otros proyectos, bueno, no los distraigo mas y les dejo con mi fic.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece es de Akira Amano. Ademas que nadie me paga por hacer esto, cosa que me disgusta.

* * *

La familia Cornacchia, comenzó como una organización de espadachines hace aproximadamente cien años, nosotros somos una familia dedicada al 100% a entrenar a espadachines desde el momento de su nacimiento, claro que si vemos a alguien de talento que no sea de la familia, inmediatamente intentamos reclutarlo a la nuestra. Durante los primeros cincuenta años habíamos sido una familia de la mafia de clase media pero reconocida incluso internacionalmente, mi madre es embajadora en la zona de Latinoamérica y mi padre en la zona de Asia, más específico en Japón, por lo que siempre estuve de un lado a otro haciéndome más fuerte y de alguna manera perdí el sentido de lo que era una "infancia normal", por consecuencia, las muñecas Barbie, el maquillaje, los vestidos, los novios y todo tipo de cosas que una chica debe de tener hasta los 18 años, fueron reemplazados por espadas, armas, artes marciales, mafia y… ¿mencione ya las espadas? pero eran cosas sin importancia, lo único que deseaba era hacerme más fuerte para ser digna de la familia Cornacchia, por lo que desarrolle un temperamento muy particular. Casi siempre me mantengo seria e indiferente, pero en cuanto se trata de la familia o de una pelea, cambio completamente y me vuelvo explosiva, fácil de hacer enojar, impulsiva, sarcástica y casi con ganas de asesinar a quien se me ponga enfrente.

La verdad es que siempre me he desvivido por ser la mejor, y casi lograba conseguirlo si no fuera por que lamentablemente una noche sucedió…

_Flashback_

_Corría por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio de la mansión donde podía ver a diez hombres apilados uno encima de otro, todos con graves heridas por todo el cuerpo. Cuando se les pregunto quienes habían hecho semejante acto, su única respuesta fue un débil -S… qualo-_

_Fue todo un shock, eso solo podía significar que la gran familia de espadachines desde hace cien años, la familia de la que era parte, la que tanto amaba y respetaba, había sido derrotada por un maldito bastardo, me fui del lugar hecha una furia hacia los campos de entrenamiento, tomando a mis dos "compañeras", unas katanas completamente de color negro, decidí entrenar para derrotar a ese idiota y recuperar el honor de mi familia, durante días y noches enteras no salí de ese lugar, mi único contacto con el exterior era mi caja arma Pam un cuervo macho (que original)que era más amigo que arma._

_Pero lamentablemente, los rumores no se hicieron esperar y una tarde que deje salir a Pam de su caja para que se despejara un rato, me dio el mensaje de que el rumor de que la familia Cornacchia había sido derrotada por alguien de Varia se había esparcido por todo el mundo y que por lo tanto se perdió credibilidad en nosotros, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, furiosa con todo el mundo, dedique más de un mes entrenando sin ver la civilización, a mis padres no les preocupaba mi condición ya que ellos en ese momento estaban demasiado ocupados lidiando con otras familias para recuperar aliados (al menos eso era lo que me decía Pam) además de que sabían que era lo suficientemente responsable de mis actos o al menos sabían que no haría algo estúpido._

_Fin Flashback_

Pasaron los meses, estaba segura de que con mi entrenamiento era más fuerte que antes, así que lo único que me quedaba era encontrar la ubicación de Superbia Squalo, comenzando por la mansión Varia.

El plan era simple (explicado con dibujos de primaria estilo Rukia de bleach) entraría silenciosamente a la mansión de Varia, noqueando a todos los guardias hasta llegar a la habitación de Squalo, justo allí me acomodaría en su cama o en un sillón en una posición provocadora y tomando una copa de vino al más puro estilo de los villanos de Hollywood, lo recibiría con mis espadas y empezaríamos la pelea donde yo seré la vencedora y lo tendré a mis pies llorando como un bebe diciendo -"Diana sama usted es la mejor, seré su esclavo por toda la eternidad"- y así devolveré el honor a la familia. Era el plan perfecto, todos me admiraran por mi valor, solo había que ponerlo en práctica, y que mejor que esta noche de luna llena para lograrlo.

* * *

Bueno, se los dije, iba a ser corto, pero ojala lo hallan disfrutado (o los morderé hasta la muerte), dejen reviews, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, y/o recetas de postres. Nos vemos! n_n


End file.
